Día de flores
by RDzone4
Summary: "¡Hola, Lucy! Vine a visitarte ¡MIRA! ¡Te traje flores! Son tus favoritas" pero solo recibía un silencio como respuesta "¿Estas enojada?" pregunto con dolor y tristeza en su voz "Perdóname por no haberte dado flores antes" Apretó con fuerza sus manos, un vacío comenzó a formarse en su interior, un ardor en su garganta comenzó a molestarle "Lucy… d-dime ¿qué hago?" One-Shot NaLu.


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama de la historia.**

**FanFic creado sin fines lucrativos.**

Narración

- _**Dialogo**_

* * *

**Día de flores**

**.**

- **_¡Hola, Lucy! Vine a visitarte_** – dijo con una gran sonrisa un joven peli-rosa, pasaron los segundos y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, al no recibir respuesta frunció el ceño, y su mirada se entristeció. Cerró sus ojos y respiro hondo mientras exhalaba con lentitud el aire.

Sentía el viento que acariciaba su piel al taco y los cálidos rayos del sol en su cuerpo.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y con otra gran sonrisa dijo - **_¡MIRA! ¡Te traje flores! Son tus favoritas_** – decía con mucho entusiasmo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras estiraba sus manos donde tenía un racimo de flores. Pero tampoco recibía respuesta, suspiro con cansancio, mientras miraba algún punto en el suelo, bajo ambas manos con pesadez a cada lado de su cuerpo, en su mano derecha estaba el racimo de tulipanes - **_¿Estas enojada?_** – pregunto con dolor y tristeza en su voz, pero igual que las anteriores veces no recibir respuesta, volvió suspiro con pesadez, paso su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos rosas, y como no recibía respuesta continuo.

– **_Perdóname_** – dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y empuño con fuerza su mano donde tenía el racimo de flores, lastimando el tallo de los tulipanes – **_Perdóname por no haberte dado flores antes_** – decía mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula con furia, respiro hondo y luego exhalo, sacando toda su frustración con ese soplido, cerro sus ojos y volvió a respirar, los abrió y un brillo triste se formó en su mirada – **_pero sabes que no soy bueno para esto_** – su voz se suavizaba en cada segundo que pasaba, los segundo seguían pasando y no recibía respuesta. Se agacho y con delicadeza coloco las flores en el suelo, miro al frente con un ceño triste, se levantó frustrado de no recibir ni siquiera una sola palabra de ella. Apretó con fuerza sus manos, un vacío comenzó a formarse en su interior, un ardor en su garganta comenzó a molestarle el cual comenzó a subir hasta su nariz y ojos, provocando que comenzaran a humedecerse.

- **_¡YA NO SE QUE MAS HACER!_** – grito con furia mientras cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, en su cuello resaltaron algunas venas por la fuerza del grito y su cara se puso roja - **_¡LUCY!_** – grito el chico con enojo , frustración, desesperación, tristeza, todo combinado en su voz - **_¡LUCYYY~! ¡MALDICIÓN~!_** – cayó al suelo de rodillas derrotado con su dos manos apoyadas en el suelo y la cabeza baja, algunas gotas saladas salían de sus ojos verdes, rodando por su mejillas y caía al suelo esparciéndose en muchos pedazos – **_ya no sé qué hacer_** – dijo como un hilo de voz, mientras empuñaba sus dos manos en el suelo, lastimándose su uñas, pero ese ardor y dolor que sentía en su dedos, era nada con el dolor que sentía por el silencio de ella.

Golpeo el suelo con frustración - **_¡MALDICIOOOÓN~!_** - gritaba mientras seguía golpeando el suelo alzando un poco de polvo al aire, alzo su mirada poco a poco, y miro con tristeza hacia el frente – **_Lucy… d-dime ¿qué hago?_** – sentía que en cualquier momento su voz se quebraría, su garganta ardía más y las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, nublando su vista evitando que mirara claramente hacia enfrente, con su brazo se limpió las lágrimas que evitaban que viera bien, pestaño y miro con desesperación y tristeza hacia enfrente – **_e-el equipo no es lo mismo sin ti…_** – decía mientras veía una lápida hecha de piedra con algunas palabras incrustadas en ella _"Lucy Heartphilia. Maga Celestial de Fairy Tail (__X766-X793)"_ – **_L-Lucy…_** - hablo al aire esperando que su lamentos fueran escuchados, se sentía desesperado, triste, furioso, impotente, todo mezclado dentro de él.

- **_Natsu~_** - se escuchó una voz chillona detrás de él. El peli-rosa poco a poco comenzó a girar su cabeza para ver al gatito azul que le hablo. El peli-rosa se levantó del suelo y miro con una sonrisa amarga al gatito.

- **_En un momento nos vamos, Happy_** – le dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con su brazo.

- **_Aye…_** - le contesto el gatito azul, mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus patitas. El peli-rosa suspiro y volvió a mirar hacia la lápida de piedra.

- **_Lucy, iremos a una misión, deséanos suerte _**– se le estaba dificultando hablar sin que su voz sonara rota – **_¡nos vamos!_** – dijo mientras le sonreía a la lápida – **_vámonos Happy, nos están esperando_** – dijo mientras caminaba y se alejaba de ese lugar.

- **_Adiós, Lucy~_** - le dijo el gatito mientras seguía a su amigos peli-rosa. Llevaban varios minutos caminando en silencio – **_Natsu~_** - le hablo el gato, el mencionado lo volteo a ver - **_¿Por qué hiciste una lápida ahí y si hay una en la iglesia de Kardia?_**

- **_Porque fue aquí florecen una vez al año las flores favoritas de Lucy _**– sentía como el ardor regresaba a su garganta y nariz – **_los tulipanes rosas…_**- sentía como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos verdes, respiro hondo y luego exhalo con lentitud para evitar derramar alguna lagrima.

_"Supe que, hasta el final, gritaste "Gracias" desde el fondo de tu corazón_  
_Soportaste las lágrimas y te despediste con una sonrisa… doloroso, ¿verdad?_  
_Nuestro más grande recuerdo"_

* * *

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**Es un pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió hoy, y bueno si no lo escribía ¡Explotaría!**_

_**Tal vez piense "¡WOW! a esta chica si que le gusta matar a Lucy, o hacerla sufrir"**_

_Hehehe... no sé porque siempre pongo a Lucy muerta o perdida/secuestrada y a Natsu sufriendo..._

_**.**_

_**Peace and Love 3**_

_**Written by: rbDragneel FT**_


End file.
